vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient (Shadow Fight)
Summary Ancient is a character in Shadow Fight 2 met by Shadow in the Shadow World. He is the last surviving member of his species - a race of powerful beings who possessed an extremely strong willpower. Before Titan made his mark on the Shadow World, the land was inhabited by Ancient's race among several others. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land in order to enslave them. However, he could not change the will of the Ancient creatures, for they were too powerful. Consequently, Titan ordered their extermination. Only Ancient managed to survive and he went into hiding. Cypher built Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot, several years ago to track down Ancient in a bid to defeat Titan. Cronos found him but Ancient, preferring to remain hidden, changed the will of Cronos effectively putting him out of Cypher's control. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Ancient, Ancient One Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly more than 1000 years old Classification: Sole survivor of the Ancient Race, Alien, Instructor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse the flow of time as he does in Sensei's story and if Shadow is defeated by Titan), Shapeshifting with Sound Manipulation, Weapon Creation and possibly Information Analysis (Can change appearances, both of himself and others. When he was disguised as Shroud, he was able to recreate his scythe, had his voice, and already knew Shadow's name and relation to Shroud even though they never met in the past or knew each other), Summoning (Can summon the spirits of warriors from his memory. He remembers the way they fought and conjures them from his memory to challenge Shadow in the Stone Grove.) with Resurrection (Can revive Titan's soliders which he killed in the past and command them to defend the Stone Grove. He also bound these said soliders to the Stone Grove, resulting in them coming back to life from their graves every time they are killed by Shadow), Memory Manipulation (Was able to wipe Cronos's memories and replaced them with others), possibly Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (He, along with his race, were not affected by Titan's mind controls) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire. Was considered by Cypher as a person who could've defeated Titan. Stated that Shroud, one of Titan's equals in strenght, was never able to overcome him when they sparred) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired. Fought and killed many of Titan's soliders all by himself) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his whip sword. Standard Equipment: The Composite Sword Intelligence: Very High (Was the instructor of many fighters of many different worlds and thus has the knowledge of many different fighting styles. Also has a vast knowledge of time) Weaknesses: Being the last of his race, he is very afraid to draw attention to himself from powerful enemies, as he doesn't want his race to be eradicated entirely. But he does resort to fighting if it is necessary in order to defend himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Teachers Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Whip Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5